


Surprise

by yomimashou



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaki's birthday isn't what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something silly I wrote for Takaki's birthday over at [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com). But according to magazines and jweb, Yabu and Takaki really do have a history of giving each other underwear as gifts XD

"Forgot...?" 

Takaki's voice on the other end of the line sounded so forlorn that Yabu almost felt bad. "Yeah, ahaha, it just totally slipped my mind between recording and play rehearsals and everything..." Yabu shuffled his feet, the words feeling awkward on his tongue. "Do you wanna come over now? We can grab some takeout or something..."

Takaki agreed, still sounding downtrodden, and Yabu puttered around the apartment while he waited for him to arrive, unable to stop imagining the sad look on Takaki's face as he drove, the way he must be pouting and playing with the radio to distract himself from feeling... well... really crappy. Yabu could barely stand it, but luckily, the drive from Takaki's place to his wasn't very long, and when the doorbell rang, he looked around one last time to make sure everything was in place before hurrying to the door.

"Hey," he greeted Takaki as he opened the door, and sure enough, Takaki looked crushed, as much as he was trying to hide it. "Happy birthday," Yabu added, and the corners of Takaki's mouth turned up a little, but he didn't have time to respond before seven other voices echoed Yabu much more loudly, making Takaki jump. Someone threw confetti on them while someone else tried to play the birthday song on a kazoo, and Yabu flipped on the kitchen light to reveal the cake sitting on the counter.

"Happy birthday, Yuya," Yabu said again, grinning as the other members gathered around them. Now Takaki looked like he might cry for a different reason, and Yabu grinned wider when Takaki threw his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "I didn't forget," Yabu said, and Takaki just hugged him tighter, until a very loud kazoo brought them back to reality.

"You should probably cut the cake before Ryosuke starts stealing the strawberries," Chinen said when they looked around, and they both laughed sheepishly, Takaki's hand finding Yabu's as they separated.

"Thanks, everyone," Takaki said, his eyes still a little watery, and Yabu grinned, squeezing his hand. He hadn't forgotten, and he had another present to surprise him with later, too: a new pair of his favorite silky underwear.


End file.
